Akty magiczne
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Horitsuba, FaiKuro. Bezfabularnie i lemoniaście po raz kolejny. Tym razem prym wiodą burza, której nie ma, rekwizyt kąpielowy i sekspodzianki.


**A/N.**

Kolejny kroczek do stworzenia całej serii ero-cracko-fluffów z Horitsuby. Yaaay~

W angielskich fikach konwencja Kuro-uke zwykle nie wzbudza mojego zachwytu. Jest albo zbyt sztuczna i lukrowana z góry na dół, albo zwyczajnie wulgarna. A w polskich fikach w ogóle się z nią nie spotkałam. WTF is wrong with you, people? Tako postanowiłam zbadać ten nieznany teren... I w pewnym momencie wyszło mi coś w rodzaju semeowatego uke i ukeowatego seme. Łamiemy głupie, stereotypy yaoicowe, lolol.

Oświadczam, iż polski język nie nadaje się do opisywania działań erotycznych (albo po prostu to ja porwałam się z motyką na słońce), za to może pochwalić się szerokim wachlarzem wszelkich wulgaryzmów xD

Miałam trudności ze znalezieniem pewnego optimum. Nie lubię opisów przesadnie fizjologiczno-biologicznych, uważam, że psują one klimat. W IKEA Eroticę też popadać nie chciałam...

**Fabuła? **Fai jest zboczonym zboczeńcem, a Kurogane paranoicznym paranoikiem. Czyli nic nowego. A tak na serio: to opowiadanie to przykład puszystego, potrzaskanego PWP (Plot? What plot?).

**Ostrzeżenia?** Akt płciowy (stosunkowo krótki, nie bać się) między dwoma samcami, dużo głupiego "humoru", wspomniane wulgaryzmy, irytujący Fai i gburowaty Kuro.

A, i tak jak zawsze (niezupełnie) Kuro POV.

Enjoy your trauma.

* * *

Zimny błysk rozkwitł pod powiekami. Powietrze było duszne, tak parne, że zdawało się mieć własną, dotykalną fakturę.

Odruchowo sięgnął po zegarek stojący na szafce i przytknął go sobie niemal do nosa.

Cholernie ciemno…

Błyśnięcie rozświetliło na krótko pokój. Dochodziło wpół do czwartej.

Niedługo zacznie świtać. Wstanie przeklęte słońce, a wraz z nim kolejny przeklęty, skwarny dzień, z temperaturą, która przyprawiała o świra.

Za oknem, w oddali, błyskawica rozjarzyła niebo lodowatą bielą.

_Przypomina ogromnych rozmiarów flesz_, półprzytomnie wydedukował Kurogane.

Błyskało bezgłośnie, burza znajdowała się zbyt daleko, by huk docierał do uszu mężczyzny. Ech, nawałnica zapewne przejdzie bokiem, a towarzysząca jej duchota nie tylko zafunduje bezsenność, ale i bóle głowy.

Cholera jasna, jak gorąco…

Skopanie pościeli nie pomagało. Czuł, że plecy stały się zwyczajnie mokre od potu, a bokserki lepią mu się do ud. Najchętniej położyłby się na podłodze. Głupie, przereklamowane zachodnie łóżka…

Obrócił się na drugi bok i Ujrzał.

- Też nie możesz spać, Kuro-rin? – spytał z udręką Fai.

Kurogane zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Flourite wciąż leżał na boku, twarzą do niego i nie wyglądało na to, by w najbliższym czasie miał zamiar zniknąć.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś w swoim łóżku? – wycedził.

- Pytanie za pytanie, jaki szybki – blondyn uśmiechnął się wątle i otarł wierzchem dłoni czoło - A dlatego nie jestem u siebie, bo przyszedłem do Kuro-myu na maraton filmowy, który był tylko pretekstem. Przykrywką dla maratonu przytulania się…

Przewalił się na plecy i zmarszczył brwi.

Z pamięci wyłoniły się Obrazy o Tematyce Przeróżnej.

Spróbował je uporządkować.

A tak, taak, było coś takiego… Fai przypałętał się jakoś popołudniu. Przyniósł mnóstwo piwa. A potem wypił taaakie ilości tego piwa i innych mrożonych napojów (tym razem bezalkoholowych), że gdyby nie Kurogane to na pewno zamarzłby od środka, zmienił się w lodową bryłę zidiociałego chemika. Tako przytulanie było uzasadnione. Konieczne, pomimo parnej pogody. Zresztą to nie Kurogane je rozpoczął. To znaczy, najprawdopodobniej nie rozpoczął, ale na pewno to on przytulanie zakończył.

„Wynocha do siebie, chcę iść spać" oświadczył wówczas rozleniwionemu chemikowi. Ów chemik na tę wiadomość oznajmił zaś, iż _nie chce mu się_ wracać do siebie (choć drzwi do jego mieszkanka znajdowały się nie dalej niż cztery metry od drzwi kawalerki Kurogane) i że _tu_ zostanie, bo _tu_ mu dobrze.

Po nieudanych staraniach oderwania Faia od kanapy, na której tenże zaległ i po dalszych twórczych próbach wywalenia chemika za drzwi razem z kanapą wuefista postanowił odnaleźć pozytywne strony zaistniałej sytuacji.

Zagonił Faia do przygotowania kolacji.

Okazało się to dobrym posunięciem, umiejętności Flourite'a bowiem znacznie przewyższały podstawy kulinarne Kurogane.

Zaś wieczorem temperatura nieco spadła, co zaowocowało wzmożoną aktywnością fizyczną chudego osobnika. Gadał, gadał nieprzerwanie, nucił i miotał się radośnie po całym mieszkaniu. Nie pomagały prośby i groźby. Minęła północ, dochodziła pierwsza, Fai nie miał zamiaru ani iść do siebie, ani kłaść się spać. Nie widząc innego wyjścia Kurogane wyłączył korki.

Głupol zbuntował się na tę rewelację. Na szczęście nie wpadł na pomysł, by na własną rękę odnaleźć sposób na powrót światła.

Rozmyślania przerwała zdecydowana działalność Faia, który z całych sił usiłował przesunąć spore ciało nauczycielskie z dala od siebie.

- Posuń się, Kurooonta, jesteś zbyt gorący!

- To moje łóżko – zaprotestował słabo

- I mówiąc „gorący" wcale nie miałem na myśli tego, że jesteś gorący, tylko że jesteś… gorący?

Kurogane przymknął powieki. Głowa już zaczynała boleć i to nie z winy temperatury.

- Niesamowite – podsumował perorę Faia.

Smukła dłoń wykonała skomplikowaną figurę powietrzną niebezpiecznie blisko nosa Kurogane.

- Rozumiesz, gorący nie w tym sensie „woah, co za facet, patrzcie na ten tyłek!", tylko-

- Och, zamknij się wreszcie…

- Nie mogę zasnąć – padło usprawiedliwienie.

- Spróbuj.

- Nie mogę, duszę się – pościel zaszeleściła, gdy Fai zmieniał pozycję – Dlatego próbuję zająć wyobraźnię czymś innym niż tym, że się roztapiam… I wiesz co, myślę, że jesteś jednak-

- Jest środek nocy, zlituj się!

- Jesteś w dwójnasób gorący – kontynuował niezrażony chemik – To… tak jakby komplement, wiesz? Przyjmij go należycie.

Z sykiem wypuścił powietrze pomiędzy zębami.

Za co, za co…? Czy on nie może po prostu się przymknąć i spróbować zasnąć? Nie jemu jednemu jest duszno… Pieprzona burzo, gdzie jesteś?! Deszcz ochłodziłby ziemię, odświeżył powietrze i…

O, to jest pomysł!

Kurogane poderwał się z łóżka. Flourite wciąż mamrotał z niezadowoleniem o niewdzięczności co poniektórych egzemplarzy nauczycielskich.

Pierwsze co: włączyć światło.

Udało mu się zaliczyć dość głośne i bolesne uderzenie biodrem o szafkę w trakcie poruszania się na ślepo po ciasnych pokojach, ale misja powiodła się, pełen sukces! Oświetlenie wróciło, z sypialni dobiegło płaczliwe jęknięcie świadczące o tym, iż oczy Faia poraził nagły, oślepiający blask lampy sufitowej.

Kierowany czymś podobnym do troski Kurogane udał się w kierunku źródła postękiwania. Zgasił światło. Włączył wentylator na najwyższe obroty i przysunął go bliżej łóżka. Klimatyzacja byłaby lepsza, ale cóż zrobić… Nauczycielskie fundusze nie były zbyt wybujałe.

Z łóżka dobiegła kolejna partia mamrotania – tym razem aprobującego.

Oby tylko ta gwałtowna ochłoda nie zafundowała kretynowi kataru. Co to za pomysł, żeby spać nago? Upał nie był _żadnym_ usprawiedliwieniem. Jeśli zaziębi sobie zadek, niech nie myśli, że Kurogane będzie się nim opiekował.

Z tym twardym postanowieniem zasunął za sobą drzwi kabiny i chwycił za kurek.

Chłodny prysznic – tego właśnie Kurogane było trzeba.

Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o ścianę, strugi letniej wody spływały po plecach mrowiąc przyjemnie.

Miło. Świeżo.

Gorzej, że kompletnie odechciało mu się spać.

- Mogę się przyłączyć? – przytłumiony przez szum wody głos dotarł do uszu Kurogane.

To dopiero niespodzianka! Głupol pyta o przyzwolenie, miast bezpardonowo ładować się pod prysznic tak, jak ma to w zwyczaju.

Dlatego Kurogane także postanowił być _uprzejmy_. Przynajmniej jak na swoje standardy. Bo Faiowi też należało się prysznicowe odświeżenie.

- Jasne – odpowiedział _uprzejmie_ i przesunął się bliżej ściany kabiny, aby zrobić miejsce dla drugiego mężczyzny.

Ciche pogwizdywanie radiowego szlagieru i mokre plaśnięcia stóp o brodzik wskazywały, że Fai dołączył do kąpieli.

Chwila, chwila…

Żadnych radosnych obłapianek? Żadnych irytujących, wymyślnych prób zgwałcenia przestrzeni osobistej pana wuefisty?

Ten deficyt był niezwykle podejrzany; niewinny bezruch i Fai miały ze sobą tyle wspólnego co lemur z ekspresem do kawy.

Odgarnął mokrą grzywkę z czoła i zaintrygowany nieoczekiwanym rozwojem sytuacji (a raczej jego braku) odwrócił się do Faia.

_Co do…_

To, co zobaczył Kurogane było… zaskakujące. Na tyle zaskakujące, że mózg bruneta poddał w wątpliwość obraz przekazywany przez oczy.

Niebieski czepek kąpielowy zdobił głowę Fai'a. Niebieski czepek w żółte słoneczka, w gwoli ścisłości. Kurogane nieświadomie cofnął się o krok, tym samym rozpłaszczając swe szerokie plecy na szklanej ściance.

Droga odcięta, znikąd pomocy.

Dostrzegając nagłe zmieszanie wyższego mężczyzny, usta Flourite'a wygięły się w niepewnym uśmieszku.

Kurogane widział w swym życiu wiele rzeczy niezwykłych. Pracując w Horitsubie człowiek ciągle napotykał się na rzeczy niezwykłe: zwierzątka klasowe wbite w mundurki, szefową uznającą okna za doskonałą alternatywę dla drzwi wejściowych, lidera _męskiej _drużyny łuczniczej w falbaniastym fartuszku i wiele, wiele innych.

Czepek na pływalni? Jasne, rzecz najzwyklejsza w świecie na publicznym basenie. Ale… kąpielowy… na mężczyźnie… I to w towarzystwie innego – wcale nie przypadkowego – mężczyzny… To było dla Kurogane trochę za dużo. Może przyjąłby go lepiej, gdyby był w pełni przytomny i został na niego jakoś… przygotowany.

…a co jeśli następne po czepku będą różowe wałki do włosów?

Przerażony do rdzenia swej duszy wuefista próbował wtopić się plecami w plastik.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia czemu nowe nakrycie głowy Faia napełnia go paranoicznym lękiem. Jedyne czego był pewien to to, że blondas i czepek nie komponowali się ze sobą… zbyt… kunsztownie.

Flourite, przeczuwając, iż coś niedobrego smaży się pod kopułą jego bratniej duszy uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze i nadstawił ramiona, gotów przynieść uspokajający uścisk.

Kurogane kierowany instynktem, który wykształcił się lata temu podczas zajęć z samoobrony zacisnął dłoń na chudym ramieniu, przytrzymując Faia w miejscu.

- Nie, nie… To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł – wyraził niezbyt składną opinię o tym co sądzi na temat uścisków serwowanych przed indywidua zaopatrzone w czepek.

Uśmiech momentalnie oklapł, entuzjazm jarzący się w niebieskich ślepiach wygasł.

Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Po dłuższej chwili konsternacji próbował jakoś go naprawić: unikając patrzenia w oczy Faia (a szczególnie na to, co znajdowało się powyżej linii brwi) wybąkał pod nosem propozycję umycia chemikowi pleców. Fai odmówił _uprzejmie_ i nader sucho, i powrócił do pieczołowitego namydlania swego ciała. Najwyraźniej postanowił zafundować sobie porządną powtórkę z wieczornego prysznica. Zmieszanemu wuefiście nie pozostało nic innego jak powrócić do własnej higieny osobistej.

Wspólny prysznic zakończył się, napięta atmosfera bynajmniej nie złagodniała. Kurogane obwiązał sobie ręcznik wokół pasa, co rusz zerkając na Faia, który pozbył się – o radości! – czepka i aktualnie zaopiekował się sporą butlą płynu do płukania ust.

Ech, tu już nie chodziło o czepek. Oj, nie, nie… Kwestia czepka przerodziła się w znacznie poważniejsze zagadnienie. Zagadnienie tyczące się Ich Związku. Kurogane co nieco słyszał o nieszczęśnikach, do których ich prywatne, ukochane kobiety potrafiły nie odzywać się tygodniami przez nieodpowiedni komentarz, czy nietaktowną szczerość.

Fai puchem marnym nie był, więc fochy zazwyczaj się go nie imały. Zazwyczaj.

Z nadzwyczajną, iście saperską ostrożnością zdjął z ramion Faia ręcznik i począł wycierać nim i tak już suchą szyję chemika. Zerknął podejrzliwie na czepek zalegający na umywalce. Puszysty gąszcz blond włosów był całkiem suchy, jeśli nie licząc tego małego fragmentu na karku. Nie najgorszy wynalazek taki czepek. Ale i tak… ale i tak był… ghyyy.

A tak w ogóle skąd to coś znalazło się w mieszkaniu Kurogane? Co oczywiste Kurogane takich cudactw u siebie nie trzymał, a dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Flourite przytargał ze sobą tylko piwo. Mniejsza, później zapyta o to blondasa.

- Nie dąsaj się, młotku – wymamrotał, patrząc w odbicie swoje i Faia.

_A może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć „kotku"? A zresztą, co za różnica? Końcówka ta sama. _

Lustrzane odbicie Faia posłało brunetowi zdumione spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi chemik potrząsnął tylko głową, jako że usta (i policzki) wypełniał miętowy płyn.

To powinno wystarczyć. Sprawa zamknięta, konfliktu nie ma. A przynajmniej tak się może wydawać. Ale Kurogane znał aż za dobrze wybryki swojego sumienia – będzie szturchać go tak długo, póki nie poczuje się w pełni oczyszczone.

- Posłuchaj… Nie obchodzi mnie to jak wyglądasz. Nie przeszkadzają mi oczy zaczerwienione od niewyspania, czy to, że znów schudłeś i wyglądasz jak ożywiony kościotrup…

Flourite zdobył się na zszokowany wzrok chomika zranionego do cna.

_Ugh. Nie, nie tak. Źle. Jeszcze raz._

- N-nie chodziło mi o to… To znaczy, chodziło mi o coś innego, to jest…

Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął od nowa, tym razem powoli.

- Źle dobrałem słowa. Twoja fizyczność średnio mnie interesuje, bo dla mnie _zawsze _wyglądasz dobrze. Ale ten czepek… Ten czepek jest absurdalny. Przypominasz mi w nim moją… ciotkę – wydukał, krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie.

Flourite pochylił nad umywalką, krztusząc się tłumionym śmiechem. Kiedy już udało mu się uspokoić, wyprostował się i pogładził bruneta po brodzie.

- Nie gniewam się, Kuro-Kuro – powiedział, po czym wyszczerzył chytrze zęby - Ale proszę o rekompensatę za poniesione straty moralne!

_I kto tu niby poniósł straty moralne?!_, zbuntowało się wnętrze Kurogane.

Rekompensata, której Flourite żądał nierzadko w przeszłości, prawie zawsze sprowadzała się do jednego. Doświadczenie podpowiadało, że Faia należy długo i serdecznie pocałować. Co też uczynił.

_Miętowo. Podoba mi się. _

Zauważył, że w trakcie pieszczotliwego zadośćuczynienia Flourite jakoś… dziwaczne zmiękł mu w ramionach. Systematycznie tracił pion. Jeszcze chwila, a wyląduje na klęczkach na zimnej posadzce.

Kurogane postawił niższego mężczyznę z powrotem w pozycji wyprostowanej, przyglądając mu się z zaintrygowaniem.

Blondyn odchrząknął i wziął głęboki oddech.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Kuro-pyun. Miałem na myśli coś innego – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, spuszczając wzrok.

_Nieśmiało, nieśmiało, nieśmiało… _odbiło się echem w czarnym łbie.

Onieśmielony Fai był zjawiskiem tak rzadkim i wyjątkowym, że zasługiwał na własną fundację. W szerokiej klacie wuefisty nastąpiła eksplozja uczuć. Do diabła, dla tego onieśmielonego, niewinnego Faia gotów był zrobić wszystko, dosłownie wszystko…!

- Załóż – poprosił Flourite, dzierżąc w swych dłoniach zmięty rekwizyt prysznicowy.

Eksplozja uczuć zmieniła się w czarną dziurę rozpaczy.

_AGONIA._

- No już, nie marszcz się tak, Kuro-myu. Najprostszy sposób na walkę z lękami, to wyjść tym lękom naprzeciw!

_Za co to wszystko…?_

Zamknął oczy w nadziei, że kiedy już je otworzy będzie po wszystkim.

Zdecydowanie nie było po wszystkim, gdy zerknął na swoje odbicie.

_Coś ty uczynił ze swym życiem, Kurogane?_, dopytywał się bezsilnie z lustra wysoki facet z wiadomo-czym na głowie.

- Hm… Mam wrażenie, że w psich uszkach jest ci jednak bardziej do twarzy – zakomunikował mu Fai, drapiąc się z namysłem po nosie.

_Niezły chwyt, Flourite, nie ma to jak kopać leżącego._

- Myślę także, że kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś przejmować się swoją aparycją, skoro możesz pochwalić się _czymś takim_! – chemik zerwał ręcznik z pasa Kurogane, zakręcił zgrabny piruet i z głośnym śmiechem wybiegł z łazienki.

Obnażony Kurogane zadygotał wściekle. Hańba goni hańbę… Ten gnojek tego pożałuje.

Cisnął czepek do umywalki i tupiąc donośnie niczym stado bawołów ruszył za swą ofiarą, gotów walczyć o odzyskanie swojego ręcznika do ostatniej kropli krwi.

Co z tego, że na wieszaku pozostały dwa zupełnie suche i czyste…

Flourite zatrzymał się znienacka w drzwiach sypialni, rozciągnął swą zdobycz na wzór płachty i zakrzyknął z dziką radością:

- _Toro_, _toro_!

Kurogane spurpurowiał ze złości i upokorzenia.

Dość tej kompromitacji! Przez ostatni kwadrans Fai wyczerpał do zera tygodniowy limit robienia z Kurogane durnia.

Zaciskając gniewnie usta przepchnął się brutalnie obok Faia, ignorując jego nieprzyzwoicie szeroki uśmiech i oczywistą chęć do wesołych harców.

- Eeech? Koniec zabawy? – miauknął Flourite z żalem, machając swoim puchatym orężem.

- Zrób światu przysługę i wsadź sobie ten ręcznik głęboko do gardła, debilu – odburknął pod nosem i kucnął przy szufladzie z bielizną z zamiarem znalezienia czystej pary bokserek.

Chwilę później Flourite minął go gibkim krokiem i oparł się dłońmi o parapet, wyglądając z ciekawością na dalekie błyski burzy.

Cierpliwość Kurogane zdezerterowała na widok wciąż goluśkiego chudzielca.

- Załóż coś na siebie! Cholera mnie przy tobie weźmie, pieprzony ekshibicjonisto! – syknął.

- Hyuu, Kuro-pyon zna takie truuudne słowa - zawołał śpiewnie blondyn, kołysząc się miarowo przy oknie.

- Jak cię…!

- Bez wulgaryzmów! Dobrze wiem co lubisz, więc przestań się bulwersować niczym cnotliwa pensjonarka – Flourite klepnął się w pośladek, wywołując interesujące drżenie w wiadomych rejonach i intensywne wypieki na twarzy Kurogane.

Zmełł bukiet przekleństw pod nosem, szybko odwracając wzrok od blondasa. Cholerny, zdradziecki rumieniec…

Wstał gwałtownie. Dotarł do łóżka i przyjmując pozycję, która w założeniu miała okazywać absolutne lekceważenie położył się plecami do Faia.

Powinien już dawno wywalić tego głupkowatego kretyna za drzwi!

Łóżko skrzypnęło cicho pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. A Kurogane zacisnął mocno powieki, czując dłoń, która z rozochoceniem czochrała mu włosy.

Warknął głucho, kiedy Fai stanowczo obrócił jego twarz do siebie i nachylił się nad leżącym, szczerząc wesoło zęby.

- Czego? – wyraził swe zainteresowanie wuefista.

Fai uraczył go jedną swoich najradośniejszych (i najgłupszych) min.

Jasne przydługie kosmyki łaskotały w czoło i właziły do oczu.

- Czego chcesz, do diabła?! – parsknął wyraźnie rozeźlony.

- Uśmiechu Kuro-rina~

No ludzie, widział kto większego kretyna?

- Chcesz poprawić mi samopoczucie?

Fai pokiwał skwapliwie głową.

- To najpierw przestań być takim debilem! Możesz zacząć od wywalenia tego paskudztwa, które zostawiłeś w łazience – gderający Kurogane przypomniał sobie istotną kwestię – Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś to obrzydlistwo?

- Ta-je-mni-ca~

Bogowie, jak on go czasem nie znosił!

- Mogę nawet rytualne spalić „to paskudztwo", jeśli tylko poprawię w ten sposób humor Kuro-puu – zaoferował wspaniałomyślnie Fai.

Kurogane przewrócił tylko oczami. Znając Flourite'a naprawdę był gotów to zrobić. Nie ze względu na Kurogane, a gdzie tam. Ogniska to dobra zabawa i okazja do chlania.

Rzekomy alkoholik pochylił się, racząc drugiego mężczyznę pocałunkiem w czubek nosa.

- Rozejm? – spytał, łyskając zębami.

Po chwili pozornego i jakże głębokiego namysłu, Kurogane odpowiedział Faiowi podobnym cmoknięciem i poklepał zachęcająco poduchę.

- Kładź się.

Zadowolony i uspokojony Fai natychmiast opadł na brzuch, zachowując należytą odległość od bruneta. Upały naprawdę dawały głupolowi w kość. Wysoka temperatura potrafiła wymęczyć go do cna, pozbawić energii. Brak melaniny, cóż począć.

Kurogane podłożył sobie dłoń pod głowę, drugą zaczął gładzić łepetynę Faia. Może chociaż w ten sposób pomoże blondynowi w zaśnięciu.

Flourite w czasie odpoczynku wyglądał… hm, jakby to… no, ślicznie. Łagodnie, zupełnie niegroźnie. Kurogane oderwał wzrok od jego odprężonej twarzy i zagapił się na szafkę. Szafkę zdobiła niedbale rzucona koszulka Faia ze stylizowanym napisem.

„_Mi vida loca_".

Zdecydowanie, bez dwóch zdań.

Aura szaleństwa (i to takiego wielopoziomowego szaleństwa) zawsze towarzyszyła osobie Faia Flourite'a.

Bo co tu dużo mówić - Kurogane związał się nie tylko z duszą zwariowaną, infantylną i niekiedy przesadnie artystyczną. Związał się też z niepoprawnym erotomanem. Z którym w dodatku miał „przyjemność" dzielić miejsce pracy.

I tak więc:

Flourite wykorzystywał szkolną stołówkę do dwuznacznych zabaw jedzeniem – podczas przerw obiadowych moralność Kurogane przeżywała katusze, natomiast wyobraźnia szalała z dzikiej, histerycznej radości.

Zebrania i komitety pedagogiczne były okazją do niejednoznacznego łapania pod stołem za krocze Kurogane tak, aby żaden postronny nie zauważył samego aktu pochwycenia, ale by wszyscy mogli dokładnie przyjrzeć się idiotycznemu zmieszaniu i przerażeniu odmalowanego na twarzy młodego wuefisty. Zaczynał poważne zastanawiać się nad sprawieniem sobie odpowiednich ochraniaczy…

Szkolne toalety natomiast, przynajmniej według Faia, miały przynosić ulgę po jakimś wyjątkowo stresującym incydencie. To znaczy… przynosić ulgę inną niż ta, do której toalety pokornie służyły. Kurogane poprzysiągł w duszy, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie ulegnie wypaczonym fantazjom chemika i nie będzie uprawiał seksu na tak odpychającym obiekcie jakim był sedes w męskim kiblu.

I na koniec: właściwie każda wnęka Horitsuby, każdy mniej uczęszczany korytarz, czy chwilowo opuszczona sala były miejscami w sam raz na „sekspodzianki".

Sekspodzianka – neologizm; wytwór Faia Flourite'a; wywołuje u niejakiego Kurogane niesprecyzowany niepokój i gęsią skórkę.

Ten specyficzny rodzaj niespodzianek zakładał napadnięcie wuefisty i pozostawieniu na nim pamiątek w postaci śladów po paznokciach, zębach, czy ustach.

A potem się wszyscy dziwią, czemu Kurogane przez większość roku szkolnego chadza w bluzie z długim rękawem, do tego zasuniętą pod samą brodę…

Bo jeszcze nie wymyślił skuteczniejszego sposobu na zboczoną pijawkę, dlatego!

Niejednokrotnie _rozmawiał_ o tym z kretynem. Kretyn kiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, zarzekał się, że spróbuje zapanować nad swoimi ekstremalnymi dowodami miłości. Po tygodniu spokoju wszystko wracało do „normy".

Co na to pani dyrektor? Przymykała oczy i krzywiła się w tym swoim wrednym, wiedźmowatym uśmiechu!

„Nie potrafisz docenić, jaki z ciebie szczęściarz, Kurogane-sensei!".

Bo Fantazja Faia nie znała granic…

I nie ograniczała się tylko do molestowania seksualnego.

Liściki. Znajdował je w szkolnej szafce, po kieszeniach, śniadaniu… Owszem, ciepłe pozdrowienie z samego rana rozgrzewało serce. Gorzej, że znakomita większość liścików była równie ciepła, co pikantna. I często towarzyszyły im dodatki. W ten sposób Kurogane stał się właścicielem całkiem pokaźnej kolekcji grzecznych-inaczej zdjęć Faia i gumek o wszelkim możliwym smaku i zapachu.

Fai się starał, uhm. Fajnie, super, Kurogane docenia. Miło było czuć się kochanym i pożądanym, ale… hej, i kota można zagłaskać na śmierć.

Ale żeby nie było, iż Kurogane tylko uskarża się na swój „nieszczęsny" los…

Udało mu się zemścić. Raz.

Ze wzruszeniem i dumą wspominał wystraszony i niedowierzający wyraz twarzy głąba, którego pozostawił w sali chemicznej. Głąba rozebranego do slipek… i skarpetek.

Nie wracali do tego incydentu, więc Kurogane nigdy nie dowiedział się w jaki sposób Flourite pokonał korytarze Horitsuby w samym tylko chałacie w celu odzyskania golfu i spodni porzuconych gdzieś daleeeko, w pierwszej otwartej i opuszczonej klasie, na którą natknął się cwałujący Kurogane.

Wygrał z własną fizjologią, wygrał z Faiem!

Cudownie.

I w ten sposób raz na zawsze oduczył idiotę przesyłania filmików w czasie zajęć. Filmików oczywistej treści, z blondasem w roli głównej dla uściślenia.

Filmik oczywiście zachował na komórce. Przerzucił też na laptopa i…

Ugh, błędem było wspominać jego treść. Już zaczął się ekscytować, jak jakiś pieprzony nastolatek.

A przecież Flourite był tak blisko, za plecami, zupełnie nagi…

NIE.

_Głupol jest zmęczony i na pewno senny_, tłumaczył cierpliwie swojemu libido.

W tym samym momencie szczupłe ramię objęło Kurogane, nagi tors przylgnął do pleców wuefisty.

- Nie mogę zasnąć, Kuro-sama - wyznał Flourite i dla rozwiania wszelkich wątpliwości wsunął kolano pomiędzy uda partnera.

Libido bruneta odtańczyło mały taniec zwycięstwa.

No proszę, a jednak! To będzie doskonałe zakończenie filmowego wieczorku. Albo… wczesny zaczątek nowego dnia? Nieważne.

Odwrócił się na drugi bok i wygiął wargi w łobuzerskim uśmieszku.

- To co? Szybki numerek?

Flourite sapnął oburzony, potrząsając lekko głową.

- Nie nazywaj tego tak! Brzmi jak strategia w bingo albo jakiś rodzaj gry losowej!

Kurogane stropił się wielce. To niby jak inaczej miał to nazwać? Środek nocy, dwaj znużeni temperaturą mężczyźni chcą się pokochać i pójść z powrotem spać. Taki scenariusz nie pasował do… numerka?

- Nie chmurz się, kocie, będziesz miał zmarszczki – palec Flourite'a puknął pomiędzy czarne brwi.

- Zmarszczki dodają mężczyźnie uroku i charakteru – wyrecytował Kurogane, przypominając sobie jedną z Mądrości, którą poznał dzięki lekturze czasopisma dla kobiet w poczekalni dentystycznej.

- Zapewniam cię, Kuro-myu, że ani uroku, ani charakteru ci nie brakuje – przyznał Fai ze śmiechem.

Wuefista i jego ego poczuli się docenieni.

Bezpardonowo przycisnął Faia do materaca. Głupol został stworzony do przytulania i pieszczenia, i szczodrze z tego daru korzystał. Wił się i wiercił pod dotykiem ciepłych, suchych dłoni i równie ciepłych warg, mamrocząc przy tym z zadowoleniem. Kurogane mocno ucałował uśmiechnięte usta, jasny policzek i brodę. Zatrzymał się na dłużej przy kształtnym – _jego_ chemik _wszystko_ miał kształtne, koniec dyskusji – uchu. Trącił je językiem, by następnie pomasować ustami płatek i krawędź ucha. Zadowolone mamrotanie zmieniło się w nieprawdopodobną mieszankę westchnień i gorączkowego chichotu.

Ze zdumieniem odkrył, iż to o co już kilkukrotnie otarł się policzkiem jest niczym innym… jak kolanem Faia. Co tu kolano kretyna robiło Kurogane nie był pewien. Flourite już niejednokrotnie udowodnił, że jego ciało potrafi zginać się w nieoczekiwanych miejscach. Nim Kurogane zdjął z siebie długaśną kończynę bez żenady narzuconą na jego ramię, cmoknął owo kościste kolano i przesunął dłoń wzdłuż uda. Uda Faia należały do kategorii tych wymarzonych: gładkich i zdających się nie mieć końca. Jakby tego było mało wieńczył je najcudowniejszy (w opinii Kurogane) tyłeczek na świecie. Nieduży, aksamitny, jędrny i w sam raz do schrupania. O tak, pośladki Faia w osobistym rankingu pewnego pana pedagoga zajmowały drugie miejsce, zaraz po lazurowych oczach.

- Ostatnio tak bardzo ci się spieszyło, że nie miałem okazji, aby dokładnie cię wypieścić – powiedział aksamitnym tonem Flourite przewracając Kurogane na plecy i opierając się mu na piersi – Ale nadrobimy to. Tu i teraz. Nie ma mowy o żadnych „szybkich" numerkach.

Kurogane skomentował to fuknięciem. Przy Faiu nie miało się możliwości bycia niedopieszczonym. Co najwyżej sfrustrowanym nadmierną ilością leniwych pieszczot.

Jakby nie patrzeć od przedwczoraj mieli wakacje. Nie musieli się spieszyć. Mogli się tulić i pieścić, i głaskać, i pieścić, i gryźć, i tulić, i pieścić… i tak dalej nawet do samego południa, mając w głębokim poważaniu burzę, skwar, czy inne tornado. Stety, niestety przydługa gra wstępna wystawiała cierpliwość i wytrzymałość Kurogane na ciężką próbę.

Fai był bardzo dobrym kochankiem. Ba, zasługiwał na miano _znakomitego_ kochanka. I z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy wypierał ten fakt, przypisując wszystkie erotyczne zasługi swojemu łóżkowemu partnerowi. I kto zrozumie takiego pokręconego typa?

No właśnie, kto? Chciał się kochać, a teraz robi wszystko, aby wprowadzić Kurogane w stan przyjemnej drzemki. Wtulił się mocno w bok bruneta, jeden z jego policzków muskał ustami, drugi gładził pieszczotliwie opuszkami palców.

Kurogane z trudem utrzymywał otwarte oczy i względną przytomność umysłu. W gruncie rzeczy… chyba nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby jednak zasnęli, przytuleni do siebie pomimo panującej duchoty.

Bez uprzedzenia gorący język ześliznął się po opalonym policzku, Flourite ochoczo zabrał się za lizanie szyi bruneta, drażniąc jednocześnie jego pierś paznokciami.

Palące pragnienie przywróciło na powrót pełną przytomność, ciało Kurogane wyraziło pełną gotowość do dalszych działań. Poderwał głowę znad poduszki, całując jasne włosy i zaciągając się ich wonią. Uwielbiał piżmowy zapach podnieconego Faia, uwielbiał, kiedy blond czupryna stawała się wilgotna od wysiłku i namiętności.

A właśnie. Chyba powinien się upewnić. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Na pewno tego chcesz? Seks raczej nie sprowadza ochłody, wręcz przeciwnie – wymruczał.

Flourite odsunął się i z rozbawieniem łypnął spod grzywki.

- Kuronta, nie musisz mówić o rzeczach oczywistych. Co za różnica? Goręcej i tak już mi nie będzie. A jeśli mam się roztapiać i omdlewać, to chciałbym to robić w _przyjemnych okolicznościach. _O, właśnie takich – skinął głową na szerokie dłonie, które bez pośpiechu miętosiły jego pośladki i gładziły biodra.

- I nie obawiasz się… - podjął Kurogane, podnosząc się do siadu – Hm, nazwijmy to po imieniu: fizycznych skutków ubocznych?

- A co to? – Flourite pokazał w szerokim uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

- Jesteś niepoważnym głąbem, bez krzty instynktu samozachowawczego - zawyrokował.

- Próbujesz pouczać mnie nawet w takiej chwili? To urocze – Fai oparł czoło o skroń bruneta i kontynuował cichym głosem - Nic mi nie będzie. Z tobą zawsze jest wspaniale i nie wyobrażam sobie, by mogło się to zmienić.

Czuł się trochę przerażony i zmieszany tą ufnością, jaką głupol obdarzał go w sypialni. Oczywiście Kurogane także darzył Faia zaufaniem. No, do pewnego stopnia. Bo nieważne, czy znajdowali się w szkole, w domu, na mieście, w łóżku… zawsze starał się być przygotowany na kolejny, niemądry wymysł blondasa. Z kwestią czepka Kurogane odniósł porażkę. Nie pierwszą i nie ostatnią zapewne.

Co innego Fai. Fai w rękach swojego kochanka stawał się podatny niczym... uch, plastelina. Kurogane nigdy nie nadużywał tej uległości, traktował chemika z należytym szacunkiem i ostrożnością. Był zbyt mocno przywiązany do tego głupka… dobra, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: zbyt mocno zakochany, by traktować Faia jako sypialnianą zabawkę, będącą na każde skinienie swojego pana i władcy.

Argh, ckliwe myśli!

W każdym razie Kurogane nie pragnął niczego więcej niż aktu czystej miłości i pewności, że ten akt jest dla Faia przyjemny i satysfakcjonujący. Za wszelkie seks-innowacje (niekiedy zbyt nowatorskie jak na gust Kurogane) i łóżkowe eksperymenty odpowiadał głupol. I obu panom ten układ odpowiadał.

Flourite spoglądał na niego wyczekująco. Czyżby znowu się zamyślił i nawet tego nie zauważył? Cholera, jaki wstyd.

Chcąc wynagrodzić chwilowy deficyt czułości, pogładził bok Faia, sunąc dłonią po samą pachwinę. Blondyn zadrżał. Niebieskie oczy zmętniały, usta zwilgotniały.

Czy istniało zaproszenie bardziej nęcące i słodsze niż to, którym właśnie został poczęstowany Kurogane?

Wątpliwe.

Zwilżył mimowolnie wargi, nim przyciągnął Faia do siebie.

Kolejnym potwierdzeniem znakomitości Flourite'a było to, iż kretyn uczynił z całowania sztukę. Całował w taki sposób, jakby każdy pocałunek miał być jego ostatnim. U Kurogane z kolei tego typu zbliżeniom niejednokrotnie towarzyszyły wrażenia, które pamiętał jeszcze z ich pierwszego pocałunku: miękkie kolana, drżące ręce, dziwne mrowienie w żołądku.

Objął zaborczo szczupłą figurę Faia. Flourite mruknął błogo, gdy usta Kurogane zamknęły się na jego dolnej wardze, ssąc ją powoli i delikatnie.

To niesamowite, że z pozoru zwyczajny pocałunek potrafił przedłużyć się z kilku sekund w nieplanowaną nieskończoność. Trudno było się z niej wyrwać. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy język Faia odnalazł drogę do języka Kurogane, a smukłe palce wplątały się w czarną czuprynę.

Absurd. Płuca domagały się tlenu, usta nie chciały Kurogane słuchać. Wciąż i wciąż lgnęły do warg Flourite'a w postanowieniu, że nie oderwą się od nich, póki nie omdleją od słodkiego wysiłku.

A Fai prędzej się udusi niż pierwszy przestanie całować. Czy Kurogane wspominał już o jego braku instynktu…?

Odsunął się powoli, bardzo niechętnie i otarł kciukiem wciąż rozchylone usta Faia, przerywając pajęczą nitkę śliny. Minęła chwila, nim Flourite uspokoił oddech, otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie. No cóż, nie tylko blondas czuł się absolutnie odurzony.

Ujął w dłonie twarz blondyna, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od kolejnego pocałunku. Powieki Faia zatrzepotały, rzęsy miło połechtały opaloną skórę. Tym razem usta splotły się ze sobą na krótko, mniej namiętnie, ale z równie dużą dawką czułości.

- To było przesłodkie… - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie Flourite.

Kurogane kręciło się w głowie od patrzenia w roziskrzoną, niebieską głębię. Uśmiechnął się czule, pochwycił Faia w talii, z zamiarem posadzenia go sobie na kolanach.

Bez ostrzeżenia Flourite pchnął Kurogane na poduszkę i zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstkach.

- Pozwól mi, proszę - szepnął.

Wyższy mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż boków i skinął z przyzwoleniem głową, odgadując prośbę Flourite'a.

Stworzony do przytulania i pieszczenia głupol uwielbiał od czasu do czasu przejąć przysłowiową pałeczkę i być tym, który przytula i pieści. Kurogane (najczęściej) nie protestował przeciw takiej konwencji. Seks z Faiem to seks z Faiem, konfiguracja miała znaczenie drugorzędne.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Flourite rozpoczął od dotykania twarzy. Posiadał jakąś przedziwną skłonność do masowania skroni bruneta, muskania jego brwi i powiek, badania opuszkami palców wyraźnie zaznaczonych kości policzkowych. Tak, jakby chciał się nauczyć swojego partnera na pamięć poprzez dotyk.

Rozchylił powieki w akurat w momencie, gdy Flourite postanowił zająć usta Kurogane pocałunkiem. Zdążył tylko dotknąć pleców Faia, gdy ten zdjął z siebie jego dłonie i pogroził wuefiście palcem:

- Nie rusz, Kuro-wan.

No nie... To niesprawiedliwe! Że niby Kurogane ma leżeć jak jakaś bezwolna kłoda!?

Jeszcze czego…

Zmarszczył brwi. Flourite przyjął pozycję, która na oko wyglądała na ekstremalnie niewygodną. Ugiął kark i zgrabnie omiótł włosami tors bruneta.

Oho, kolejna _innowacja_. Co za pomysł? Łaskotki włosami… Na pewno będą tylko idiotycznie… no, łaskotać i nic więcej. Poza tym głupek znowu popisuje się swoją gibkością. Tak jakby Kurogane nie wiedział, co potrafi ten jego elastyczny jak u kota kręgosłup.

Po dłuższej chwili kosztowania nieznanych jak dotąd wrażeń wuefista mógł wyrazić pochlebne zdanie na temat motylich pieszczot.

Hm… taak, łaskotało… ale niezupełnie idiotycznie. Mrowiło intrygująco, drażniło skórę całkiem przyjemnie. Kurogane ani się spostrzegł jak jego oddech przyspieszył w sposób niezwykle podejrzany. Jęknął z cicha.

Do diaska, przecież nie był jakąś tam babą, podatną na byle gówno!

Flourite uniósł głowę, zaczesał włosy dłonią i mrugnął do obserwującego go bruneta.

- Nieźle, co nie? Powtórzymy to jeszcze kiedyś, jeśli ci się podobało.

_Koniec? Tak szybko?_, zauważył z niejakim smutkiem Kurogane.

W zamian za to Fai pocałował miękko jego pępek i podbrzusze. Zamruczał z aprobatą i wyciągnął dłoń, aby poczochrać pieszczotliwie jasne włosy.

Zaraz, o czym to on…? A że nie był podatny na byle co…

Em, tak…

Dobra, przy głupku jednak zdarzało mu się _niekiedy_ być przewrażliwionym na dotyk jak baba.

A skoro o dotyku mowa…

Flourite zsunął się jeszcze niżej, kładąc dłonie na śniadych lędźwiach.

Gorąca materia języka i słodka presja ust były perfekcyjne nawet przez cienką, bawełnianą warstwę bielizny. Palce Faia częściowo zsunęły bokserki, mokre wargi musnęły wnętrza ud Kurogane. Wuefista nieświadomie zgiął kolana i zagryzł wargę. Mimo to nie udało mu się powstrzymać kolejnego, głośniejszego jęku.

Znów napotkał wzrok blondyna. Postanowił zrobić wszystko, aby dodatkowo nie rumienić się pod łagodnym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu.

- Mh, nie mogę – mruknął po chwili Flourite i przerzucił nogi nad brzegiem łóżka wstając pospiesznie.

Wuefista obserwował to z bolesnym niedowierzaniem.

CO?! Teraz nie może?! Dopiero teraz!? Teraz, kiedy… kiedy… jest już za późno, żeby kretyn mógł tak po prostu się wycofać!

Żal, desperacja i poirytowanie ustąpiły miejsca nagłemu zdumieniu.

Fai wyłączył turkoczący wentylator, płynnym ruchem wskoczył z powrotem na łóżko.

- Wybacz. Ten klekot mnie rozpraszał – zakomunikował spokojnie – No, Kuroi, obróć się na brzuszek. Szybciutko.

Wciąż oszołomiony Kurogane spełnił polecenie niczym posłuszne szczenię, nie komentując Faiowych deminutywów nawet najmniejszym prychnięciem.

Westchnął za to pod stanowczym i jednocześnie delikatnym dotykiem dłoni chemika. Standardowe pieszczoty jednak przewyższały innowacje.

Wprawne dłonie rozmasowały bicepsy Kurogane, następnie roztarły jego kark, barki i łopatki. Samo słuchanie głębokiego, rytmicznego oddechu blondyna dodatkowo wzmacniało przyjemność płynącą z masażu.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszedłem z wprawy – rzucił Fai.

W żadnym wypadku.

Kurogane nie musiał silić się nawet na najmniejsze instrukcje tyczące się siły nacisku, czy ulubionych technik masowania. Nie był to ich pierwszy tego typu zabieg, choć minęło sporo czasu odkąd Fai masował Kurogane, a jeszcze więcej odkąd Kurogane masował Faia.

Masaż spod rąk Flourite'a był remedium na (prawie) wszystko: na chandrę, na zakwasy, na wyjątkowo długi dzień w pracy… Jak widać świetnie sprawdzał się także w roli zabawy łóżkowej.

Wolał nie zastanawiać się na kim w przeszłości blondas doskonalił swoje umiejętności. Z zazdrością, podobnie jak z gniewem wuefista zupełnie sobie nie radził.

Mniejsza o praktykę, liczą się efekty końcowe. A te były naprawdę, naprawdę niezłe i potrafiły wprowadzić Kurogane w totalny błogostan. Błogostan, który kończył się stosunkowo często – ku niezadowoleniu Faia – donośnym chrapaniem.

- Nie waż się teraz zasnąć, Kuro-rin! – zastrzegł na wszelki wypadek Flourite.

- Przecież nie śpię! Za kogo ty mnie… a…

Nie udało mu się dokończyć myśli.

Fai poprowadził długie, zmysłowe liźnięcie wzdłuż kręgosłupa bruneta i ukoronował je kilkoma zmysłowymi, gorącymi pocałunkami.

- Przyjemnie? – upewnił się chemik, chuchając w kark bruneta.

Kurogane skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji. Przekręcił głowę, kradnąc Faiowi całusa.

- Przyjemnietomałopowiedziane - wyrzucił równie prędko, co niewyraźnie - Jesteśdosłowniedoskonały.

I opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, mając nadzieję, że Flourite nie dostrzegł tych przeklętych wypieków, które już zdążyły wykwitnąć mu na twarzy.

Urgh, głupol zasługiwał na komplementy. Tyle że Kurogane miał ogromny problem z ich artykułowaniem. Ale jakoś się udało…

Zerknął ostrożnie na blondasa. Nie dostrzegł wyrazu niebieskich oczu, ale szczęście malujące się Faiowej mordce w zupełności wystarczyło. Zadowolenie głupola było tak wielkie, że brakowało chyba tylko serduszek lewitujących wokół jego puszystej łepetyny.

Łagodna dłoń przycisnęła kark Kurogane, zmuszając go do ponownego przyjęcia poprawnej pozycji. Kciuki pogładziły i połaskotały miejsca za uszami.

Wniebowzięty uśmiech rozpromienił twarz wyższego mężczyzny. Powinien częściej komplementować tego uroczego durnia, bo wynikają z tego same korzyści…

- Mhm, tak jest dobrze. Nie przestawaj – wymamrotał w obściskiwaną poduchę.

Ziołowy, nieco owocowy zapach rozszedł się w gęstym powietrzu, Kurogane kichnął i zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. Nie racząc wuefistę słowem wyjaśnienia Fai kontynuował masowanie, wcierając starannie nieokreślony śliski płyn w opaloną skórę.

W końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła.

- Co to jest? – zapytał nieufnie.

- Olejek.

Pamięć Kurogane gorączkowa przejrzała wszelki asortyment, który oferowała jego kuchnia i łazienka. Nie odnalazła niczego, co mogłoby nosić nazwę olejku i nie służyć do smażenia, bądź pieczenia.

- Jaki znowu olejek? Przestań chować jakieś przypadkowe przedmioty po _moim_ mieszkaniu! I to bez _mojej_ wiedzy! – zapowietrzył się na moment, by wypalić z wyrzutem - Będę się lepić!

- Nie będziesz, mój słodki. Ładnie pachnie – mruknął Fai, zamykając oczy i wtulając twarz między ramię, a szyję bruneta.

Co ten szaleniec znowu wymyślił…?

Wuefista zaklął pod nosem, ot tak, z przyzwyczajenia.

Ciężko było wściekać się na Flourite'a, gdy ten całował szyję Kurogane, a przerwy między pocałunkami urozmaicał szepcząc mu do ucha czułostki o charakterze co najmniej niecenzuralnym. Po chwili wilgotne palce ześlizgnęły się po piersi w dół brzucha bruneta, pomiędzy uda i wreszcie chwyciły delikatnie mosznę.

Warknął gardłowo, bynajmniej nie z powodu irytacji.

Czymkolwiek był ten olejek, wprowadził on Flourite'a w nastrój skrajnie podniecony. Kolejny afrodyzjak, czy co? Oby nie, Kurogane nie doszedł jeszcze w pełni do siebie po brokułowej przygodzie.

Nie zaobserwował kiedy kretyn pozbawił go bielizny. Czarodziejskie sztuczki ze znikającymi bokserkami, cholera jasna…

A teraz blondas napierał na niego z całej siły, całą swoją, niech go szlag trafi, nagością i gładził po umięśnionym torsie, i łkał i wzdychał w taki sposób, że sam Kurogane miał ochotę szlochać z roznamiętnienia i niecierpliwości.

Ten idiota właśnie przeżywał seks życia w tej swojej powalonej wyobraźni! I pozbawiał tej możliwości Kurogane!

- Na co jeszcze czekasz? Potrzebujesz zaproszenia, głupku? – wykrztusił.

Flourite ocknął się na tyle, by przestać pojękiwać, chwycił w żelaznym uścisku biodra Kurogane i podciągnął je wyżej.

Kurogane powinien czuć się skrępowany tą zupełnie niemęską, godzącą w honor wypiętą pozycją.

Nie czuł się skrępowany.

Kretyn ośmielił się klepnąć go w tyłek.

Powinien zaprotestować przeciwko tak poniżającym zabiegom.

Nie zaprotestował, bo jakaś cząstka duszy Kurogane szeptała, że to było cholernie, cholernie ekscytujące.

Fai zaśmiał się ochryple.

- Kuro-wan-wan…

Pewno, pierdzielone poczucie humoru idioty nie mogło darować sobie tego prztyczka!

Wzdrygnął się, gdy chłodna ciecz wlała się pomiędzy jego pośladki. Kontrast straszliwy, biorąc pod uwagę rozpalone gorączką ciało.

Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa…

- Gotowy? – spytał odrobinę drżącym tonem Flourite.

No wreszcie!

Nie zdążył Faiowi odpowiedź. Stęknął zdławionym głosem i zacisnął zęby oraz pięści. Cholerny gnojek! Po co w ogóle pytał, skoro nie miał zamiaru czekać na odpowiedź?!

Wypuścił powoli wstrzymywane powietrze. Uczucie wypełnienia nie było szczególnie dotkliwe, ale dalekie od typowej przyjemności. Fai zakołysał się lekko, na próbę. Kurogane był pewien, że chemik wsłuchuje się w każdy oddech swojego partnera, ocenia każde drgnięcie mięśni. Sobie tylko znanym sposobem potrafił trafnie odczytać potrzeby Kurogane i natychmiast je spełnić.

Ciepła dłoń pogłaskała z przesadną czułością dół pleców bruneta. Odprężył się nieco, przymykając oczy i zagarniając poduszkę w dłonie.

Z początku powoli, niemal sennie. Tak jak zawsze, w początku ich miłosnego aktu Fai lubił wyznaczać pewną granicę, której starał się nie przekraczać. Zaczynał od miarowych, zmysłowych ruchów, dzięki którym świadomość Kurogane odpływała gdzieś daleko, a po skórze zaczynały przebiegać ciarki.

Wkrótce dwa oddechy zlały się w jedno, nieprzerwane westchnięcie.

Atmosfera zgęstniała, w powietrzu czuć było wyjątkową chemię, strużka potu spłynęła po skroni bruneta, wsiąkając w poduszkę.

Pierwsze mocniejsze pchnięcie. I drugie. Znów tylko na próbę, nic poważnego, żeby tylko podrażnić Kurogane i zmusić go do tych „słodkich dźwięków", na punkcie których szalał Flourite.

Nieoczekiwanie syknął z bólu, wyprężając się jak struna. Ten głupek go ukąsił! Z całej siły wgryzł mu się w ramię!

Wampirze fetysze…

Flourite ucałował przepraszająco wyraźny ślad po ukąszeniu. Parsknął zażenowanym śmiechem i powiedział niewinnie:

- Nie krępuj się, Kuro-puu. Możesz krzyczeć i skamleć, ile tylko chcesz…

Co za kretyn! A jednak… Kurogane mógł wypierać do woli ten fakt ze swej świadomości, ale brutalne gryzienie podczas seksu było dla niego… huh, atrakcyjne. Ech, pięknie się dobrali. Zboczeniec z wampirycznymi popędami i jego partner o skłonnościach masochistycznych.

Wtulił się mocno w poduszkę, skubiąc ją zębami. Miał przemożną ochotę odwdzięczyć się podobnym ugryzieniem, albo chociaż pocałować wiecznie rozgadane usta. I nie miał takiej możliwości, do diaska. Oto i Pierwsza Zła Strona Tej Pozycji.

Ale skoro zgodził się być tą stroną pasywną…

To postara się być jak najmniej pasywny, a co!

Wystarczy, że napnie mięśnie, odpowiednio ugnie plecy, rozstawi nogi…

I biodra Kurogane chętnie i gładko odpowiedzą na ruchy lędźwi Faia.

Mruknął z satysfakcją, uśmiechając się pożądliwie.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Faiowi wymsknęło się jedno z tych wysokich, proszących miauknięć, nad którymi głupol nie umiał zapanować i których straszliwie się wstydził.

- Kuro… Kuro-chan, chciałbym więcej… głębiej…

Ha! To się dobrze składa, bo Kurogane nie ma nic przeciwko głębokiej, mocniejszej penetracji. Jak się kochać, to na całego! Płomiennie i zapamiętale, żeby było co wspominać.

- Dawaj, pokaż mi jak bardzo mnie kochasz.

Genialny, dyplomatyczny doping, bez dwóch zdań.

Zacisnął zęby na roku poduszki, tłumiąc okrzyk. Flourite potraktował wcześniejszą zachętę zupełnie na poważnie.

…no i dobrze.

- Senseeei, jesteś taki ciasnyyy…

- Brzmisz jak… jak w jakimś cholernym pornosie! – wysapał z trudem - Przestań!

- Mam przestać? – Flourite zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

- NIE!

- Senseeei, aaach…

- Ja oszaleję! – wybełkotał rozpaczliwie .

- Mi też jest bardzo przyjemnie – zgodził się blondyn, wzdychając marzycielsko.

Tak, Kolejna Zła Strona Tej Pozycji. Kurogane nie miał praktycznie żadnej możliwości, aby zatkać Faiowi gębę. Nieważne w jakiej konfiguracji się znajdowali, Flourite uwielbiał się uzewnętrzniać (swoją rozkosz, miłość, czy zwyczajną radość z udanego seksu) w sposób drastycznie głośny. O tyle dobrze, że dominujący Kurogane zwykle potrafił odnaleźć sposób, aby go wyciszyć: czy to wciskając mimochodem (bardzo delikatnie, naprawdę!) buźkę Faia w poduchę, bądź też inny wystarczająco miękki element posłania lub garderoby, czy to uciszając go soczystym buziakiem. Aktualnie zdziałać mógł niewiele, Flourite był praktycznie poza jego zasięgiem. Na szczęście sytuacja szybko wróciła na właściwy tor. Fai znów ograniczył swój tymczasowy słownik do gorączkowego powtarzania tylko jednego imienia.

Sam wuefista nie był już w pełni pewien niczego. Kochał się z najwspanialszym człowiekiem na świecie, tyle wystarczyło. Zakleszczeni na amen, wpadli w swój najulubieńszy, niemalże hipnotyczny, miłosny rytm: niezbyt szybki, ale wystarczająco namiętny i bardzo zadowalający. Głębokie, obezwładniające upojenie rozpierało ciało i umysł, Kurogane nie potrzebował już żadnej zachęty, aby krzyczeć.

Jak dobrze, jak diabelsko DOBRZE.

Za każdym razem, kiedy wydawało mu się, że to już, że więcej już nie wytrzyma, że jest o krok od szczytowania… Flourite zwalniał, wracał do powolnego kołysania, czekając aż Kurogane odrobinę ochłonie.

I znów te zwinne, słodkie palce ślizgały się po lepkim od potu brzuchu, mierzwiły delikatnie wąską ścieżkę ciemnych, szorstkich włosów, głaskały pośladki i uda, zręcznie ściskały jądra, poświęcając erekcji Kurogane tylko sporadyczne, przelotne muśnięcia.

Potrzebował dotyku Faia, potrzebował go jak nigdy.

- D-dotknij… do cholery, dotknij mnie wreszcie!

Na bardziej uniżone błagania blondas nie ma co liczyć, w najgorszym wypadku Kurogane sam sobie załatwi dodatkową stymulację.

…chociaż bez porównania wolał być pieszczony przez chemika.

Blondyn objął go wpół z zaskakującą siłą.

Załkał głucho, palce wpiły się w pościel. Nareszcie… Nareszcie się doczekał.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać Kurogane począł pomrukiwać ochryple do taktu gładzącej go dłoni.

Palce Faia przesuwały się jednostajnie wzdłuż członka, drażniły delikatnie sam jego czubek, przynosząc tak bardzo pożądane maksimum przyjemności.

Łapał oddech z coraz większym trudem. Parząca, niemal bolesna rozkosz rozlewała się, pulsowała rytmiczne w każdym calu ciała, krew krążyła wartko, serce biło jak obłąkane.

Długo tak nie wytrzyma…

Fai szlochał, mruczał czule i zarzekał się, że w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Ten erotyczny repertuar wprowadził Kurogane w stan bliski błogiego obłędu.

- Już, już… - zapłakał cicho Flourite.

Zamknął oczy, myśli wypełniła pustka.

Orgazm przyszedł wraz z gardłowym, łamiącym się jękiem, wstrząsnął dotkliwie całym Kurogane. Rozluźnił mięśnie, wtulając nos w poduchę w oczekiwaniu, aż i Faia dosięgnie chwilowe zapomnienie.

Niedługo później Flourite raptownie przywarł do jego pleców. Czysty, przeciągły krzyk spełnienia dotarł do uszu przyjemnie wycieńczonego Kurogane.

I wreszcie mógł spokojnie wyłożyć się na pościeli. Flourite pozostał na jego plecach, co wcale wuefiście nie przeszkadzało.

Oddechy stopniowo zwolniły, pot przysechł na dwóch zmęczonych ciałach. Fai leniwie przeczesywał dłonią włosy przyjaciela.

A Kurogane obserwował pod półprzymkniętych powiek strugi deszczu znaczące okienne szyby. Żaluzje turkotały szarpane wiatrem.

Burza. A jednak przyszła… i to zupełnie niezauważalnie.

Pierwszy odezwał się Fai:

- Mogę tak zostać jeszcze przez chwilkę?

W odpowiedzi Kurogane wtulił usta we wnętrze bladej dłoni. Fizyczna jedność została zerwana, ale to nic. Nie wykluczyło to utrzymywania tej wyjątkowej, intymnej więzi jeszcze przez pewien czas.

- Kuro-wanko czuje się w pełni wypieszczony? – tym razem w tonie chemika zabrzmiały radosne nuty.

- Cholera, i to jak…

- Jesteś rozkoszny~ Musimy częściej stosować ten wariant ze złym pieskiem na dole! – zarządził Fai, całując policzek wuefisty.

- Nie przeginaj – odmruknął leniwie.

Rany, nic mu się nie chciało. Ciało ogarnęło błogość i senność. A przecież wypadałoby zebrać się w sobie i iść pod prysznic, bo o ile Fai namiętnie kupował kondomy, o tyle obowiązek zabezpieczenia jakoś mu umykał. I pościel też nadawała się do natychmiastowej zmiany… Tylko jak tu wstać, skoro ma się na plecach taki ciepły, przytulaśny ciężar, który Kurogane z chęcią zachowałby na sobie na resztę nocy i cały poranek.

- Przydałoby się wziąć prysznic – Flourite wyraził na głos przemyślenia bruneta i oparł brodę o czubek jego głowy.

- Mhm…

- Wspólny prysznic.

- Mmm…

- Ale bez czepka.

- Zdecydowanie – gorliwie zgodził się Kurogane.

- Mam coś lepszego.

Tutaj nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Przerwał ją charakterystyczny wesoły pisk, który ciężko pomylić z czymś innym.

- Przesłyszałem się, prawda? Powiedz, że tak – wydukał wuefista.

Obrócił głowę, będąc przygotowanym na najgorsze.

Fioletowy hipopotam spoczywający na dłoni Fai'a posłał Kurogane swój serdeczny, gumowy uśmiech.

* * *

Crackowa pointa jest? **JEST.**

**Hipcio wie, że chcesz pozostawić Mu na pamiątkę komentarz.  
**


End file.
